In a typical supply chain, one or more suppliers may supply materials to one or more original equipment manufacturers (OEMs), the OEMs may manufacture products from the materials and ship the products to one or more distributors, and distributors may ship the products to one or more retailers for sale to consumers. Each link in the supply chain may be associated with a delay, and the delay at each link may complicate management of the supply chain. In addition, there may be delays in the communication of demand from downstream supply chain entities to upstream supply chain entities that may further complicate management of the supply chain. The unpredictability of consumer demand may complicate management of the supply chain even further. These and other complications may increase costs for entities in the supply chain.